Herculean Leo
Arrival of Justice: Ivan calls Leo by his alias. | relatives = Herculean Lady (Older Sister) | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | age = 26Arrival of Justice: Not believing his prowess, Leo recalls how old he is and how far he has come. (Debut) | bounty = | status = Alive | birth = February 16th | doriki = | height = 6'0" ft. (182cm) | weight = 170lbs (77kg) | dfname = Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Lion | dfename = Cat-Cat Fruit, Model Lion | dfmeaning = Cat | dftype = Carnivorous Zoan }} Herculean Leo, also known as Arrival of Justice: Ivan calls Leo by his alias. or by his full name of Leonidas Secundus Regulus Nimianus Herculean, is a Marine who possesses the rank of Commander and works under Vice-Admiral Kanto.Arrival of Justice: Leo gets introduced. Appearance Leo is a tall, young man with white skin and prominent green eyes. Said eyes are fierce and sharp, often filled with determination, while his hair is both wavy and spiky, almost reaching down to his jaw. His face is sharp and has a symmetrical shape, specifically a triangular one.Arrival of Justice: Leo gets introduced.Arrival of Justice: With his soldiers, Leo unclothes a bit and walks around Irand. ...Arrival of Justice: With his soldiers, Leo unclothes a bit and walks around Irand. Leo always carries his shinai sword, Eva, around, attaching it to a special belt around his hips.Arrival of Justice: Leo gets introduced. At Isvan, Leo took to wearing many clothes over one another, keeping the large ones at the top. The exterior clothing consists of a brown, sleeved coat which has white fur at its wrists and collar, a pair of dark baggy pants, and brown boots. At his face, Leo wears dark goggles to keep his eyes safe from the blizzard.Arrival of Justice: Leo gets introduced. Gallery LeoFull.jpg|Leo's general appearance, without his marine coat. LeoCoat1.jpg|Leo's open outfit at Isvan. Personality Leo is shown to be a good person at heart, worrying about those around him and making sure to check them, so that they stay happy.Arrival of Justice: As they dock, Leo ponders if Ernest will stay in the ship, using his powers to confirm it.Arrival of Justice: Leo reassures the Coachman and his Soldiers that he can deal with the Barrier. He is seen smiling most of the time, a smile so bright that it cheers up those near him,Arrival of Justice: Leo smiles through most of his conversations with the soldiers and Ivan. yet, this is mostly a way to cope with his self-degradation, as he thinks he learns too slowly.Arrival of Justice: Ivan wonders why Leo feels so down, thinking he is incredible as a person and a fighter.Arrival of Justice: Not believing his prowess, Leo recalls how old he is and how far he has come. This smile is also used as means to reassure those around him.Arrival of Justice: Leo reassures the Coachman and his Soldiers that he can deal with the Barrier. As stated, Leo constantly tries to hide his doubts and depreciation. However, upon seeing that he is indeed not making much progress, Leo may ooze away in his thoughts.Arrival of Justice: Ivan wonders why Leo feels so down, thinking he is incredible as a person and a fighter. When he sees that his attack did nothing against the notorious Isvan Blizzard, Leo goes as far as to almost give up, mentally and physically.Arrival of Justice: Leo remembers how many disapprovals he got in the past, opting to give up on proceeding. However, after seeing how much his Soldiers support him and remembering that Carter and Ernest truly believe in him, Leo could find a glint of hope and rekindle his determination.Arrival of Justice: Leo thinks as he gets filled with newfound determination from his friends' words. Relationships Marines Ivan: Ivan is the closest soldier to Leo in Ernest's squad, knowing him much more than the others. Unlike most people, Ivan can sometimes read Leo, keeping an eye out for him.Arrival of Justice: Ivan wonders why Leo feels so down, thinking he is incredible as a person and a fighter. Leo is fond of Ivan's presence and respect, often reassuring him about things. When Leo gets down after not managing to breach the Isvan Blizzard, Ivan and the other soldiers frantically cheer him, actually suceeding in maintaing his high spirit.Arrival of Justice: Determined, Leo attacks the barrier with a mighty attack. Ernest: Leo admires Ernest a lot, and often looks out for him, admitting he deserves all of his rest time.Arrival of Justice: Leo gets introduced. As he walks through Irand, Leo remembers how much of a inspiration Kanto and other Marines have been for him. Leo believes that Ernest more than fits the bill to become an Admiral.Arrival of Justice: Leo reflects on how much he respects Ernest and the other Marines. Ernest's feelings, transmited and mixed along with Carter's, are enough to keep Leo's spirit up and fierce.Arrival of Justice: Leo recalls Valentine's encouraging words. Bambina: Leo has taken a few training classes from Bambina and is shown to like his easy-going nature.Arrival of Justice: Leo remembers Bambina's and Carter's funny nature. He thinks that Bambina, amongst many others, is one of the Pillars of the Marines.Arrival of Justice: Leo reflects on how much he respects Ernest and the other Marines. Valentine B. Carter: Leo has also trained a few times under Carter and admits to like his personality.Arrival of Justice: Leo remembers Bambina's and Carter's funny nature. Leo admires Carter greatly, thinking he is one of the most prominent Marines,Arrival of Justice: Leo reflects on how much he respects Ernest and the other Marines. and getting encouraged by his words.Arrival of Justice: Leo recalls Valentine's encouraging words. Powers & Abilities As a Commander in the Marine rankings, Leo has authority over the lower-ranked Marines of his Squad.Arrival of Justice: Leo gets introduced. Ivan deems Leo as a formidable fighter, considering him a vital combatant, alongside Ernest, in the Squad's fights against Pirate Crews.Arrival of Justice: Ivan wonders why Leo feels so down, thinking he is incredible as a person and a fighter. Ernest also seems to deem him worthy enough to participate in the surveylling mission at Isvan.Arrival of Justice: Leo gets introduced. Physical Prowess Leo possesses immense strength, capable of producing shockwaves by waving his shinai around.Arrival of Justice: Determined, Leo attacks the barrier with a mighty attack. Fitting for a Kendo practioner, Leo also moves at absurd speed. When dealing an attack against the Isvan Blizzard, Leo moved so fast that he hit the blizzard multiple times at once.Arrival of Justice: Determined, Leo attacks the barrier with a mighty attack. Kendo Leo is a skilled practioner of Kendo,Arrival of Justice: Faced with a blizzard wall, Leo attacks using his skills. utilizing the shinai sword known as Eva. Before attacking with any technique, Leo yells the common Kendo kiais.Arrival of Justice: Determined, Leo attacks the barrier with a mighty attack. Techniques * : Utilizing his kendo stance and teachings, Leo moves at extraordinary speed to strike his target in three spots at once. In fact, he moves so fast, he leaves after-images of himself. The following strike is powerful enough to deal with the almighty blizzard at Isvan, blowing it, the snow and the leaves away. This was first used to deal with said Blizzard, which stood as an impeding barrier.Arrival of Justice: Determined, Leo attacks the barrier with a mighty attack. Fighting Style Leo utilizes the , which is a series of super-human martial arts, which have offensive, defensive and supplementary capabilities. Like many Marines, Leo employs it with finesse.Arrival of Justice: Leo thinks of a way to cage the figure inside the castle. GeppoMisunderstandings: Leo thinks of a way to cage the figure inside the castle. SoruMisunderstandings: Leo thinks of a way to cage the figure inside the castle. RankyakuMisunderstandings: Leo thinks of a way to cage the figure inside the castle. KamieMisunderstandings: Evading the figure's attack, Leo counter-attacks. ShiganMisunderstandings: Leo breaks through the mysterious man's assault. TekkaiMisunderstandings: Dazed, Leo tries to defend from the figure's attack. Devil Fruit .Misunderstandings: Surviving the attack, Leo transforms with the power of his fruit..Misunderstandings: Leo thinks of a way to cage the figure inside the castle. Haki Leo is shown to know Haki, stating that even low-ranks such as him need it to survive the New World, although he has visible struggle using it.Arrival of Justice: As they dock, Leo ponders if Ernest will stay in the ship, using his powers to confirm it. He employs the normally attainable forms of Haki: Busoshoku Leo specializes in Busoshoku Haki.Arrival of Justice: As they dock, Leo ponders if Ernest will stay in the ship, using his powers to confirm it. He can further harden his body by using Kokka ().Misunderstandings: Evading the figure's attack, Leo counter-attacks. Kenbunshoku He can use Kenbunshoku Haki, being capable of finding people through their auras and determining their state of mind.Arrival of Justice: As they dock, Leo ponders if Ernest will stay in the ship, using his powers to confirm it. Assorted Others History Past When he was younger, Leo was often looked down upon by others, be it in his home, in his office, or in his own mind.Arrival of Justice: Leo remembers how many disapprovals he got in the past, opting to give up on proceeding. Mission at Isvan Leo, along with the rest of his Squad and Ernest, arrive at the island of Isvan, seeking to complete a surveylling mission. Leo eyes the island with binoculars and notes the peculiar entrance.Arrival of Justice: Leo gets introduced. They enter through the secret entrance of Irand Town, only permitted to be used by Marines and Agents. After checking the ship to see if everyone's off, and deeming Ernest should rest, Leo sets off with his soldiers, observing the underground city around him.Arrival of Justice: With his soldiers, Leo unclothes a bit and walks around Irand. As he walks through Irand, Leo thinks back on his interactions with many High-ranking Marines and smiles at it. However, this also brings back his self-doubting, making him think he is not fit for the mission. Ivan snaps him out of his thoughts, as they reach another entrance and proceed by carriage.Arrival of Justice: Leo reflects on how much he respects Ernest and the other Marines. Leo sleeps through most of the trip, and only wakes up when the group gets blocked by a barrier made by the strong winds of the Island. Leo confidently offers to deal with the barrier, attacking it with his shinai, though, to temporary effect. Deeming himself worthless, Leo falls back into his depressive abyss, getting plagued by his earlier sensations.Arrival of Justice: Faced with a blizzard wall, Leo attacks using his skills. Only then, Leo gets snapped out once again by Ivan and the many other soldiers, who begin to cheer him and make him remember Valentine's encouraging words. Filled with newfound determination, Leo recomposes and attacks the barrier with Shishiku, blowing most of it away with all his might, which makes everyone cheer for him. Leo says they must continue their mission and the group proceeds.Arrival of Justice: Determined, Leo attacks the barrier with a mighty attack. Hours after getting into the Elworth Castle, the time of Leo's shift comes. Holding onto his confidence, at two in the morning, he is tasked with checking if Princess Miyu is okay and quickly reaches her door. However, the door is easily opened, much to Leo's shock.Arrival of Justice: During his night shift, Leo checks on the Princess. Dear Sister Accolades Quotes Major Battles Trivia Behind the scenes *He is based on Yury Dreyar from the Fairy Tail Series. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Marines Category:Marine Commanders Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users